1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and an apparatus for selecting a wavelength in a hybrid Passive Optical Network (PON) system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the NG-PON2 standard, a wavelength change procedure in the TWDM-PON system is standardized, and a time taken for changing a wavelength is related to performance of an optical module of the ONU. By contrast, in the NG-PON2 standard, a standard indicating the kind of downstream wavelength among the downstream wavelengths transmitted by a Channel Termination (CT) of an Optical line Terminal (OLT), which is to be used during an initial bring-up (during the first registration to the OLT) of the ONU is not regulated. Accordingly, when the ONU frequently changes the wavelength during the initial bring-up, a traffic quality may be degraded, such as an increase in a delay time of a user packet. Further, the frequent wavelength change during an operation may increase a probability of an erroneous operation of the optical module of the ONU, so that it is important to minimize the number of times of the change of the wavelength.